My Dear Snow Queen
by Elsa The Snow Queen
Summary: Princess Alli had it all. Two sisters, a kingdom... that all changes when her sister's powers are revealed, and she has no other choice but to go with her, no matter what challenges come along. AnnaxKristoff OCxHans
1. The Party Is Over

**My Dear Snow Queen**

I was Princess of Arendale. I had two sisters- Elsa and Anna. Today was Elsa's queen coronation...

Boy was I excited!

I woke up, brushed my blonde hair out, (smiled at my resemblance to my sister Elsa), And put it in an updo. It was quite beautiful, and my older sister Anna helped me with it.

...Wait! I needed something... hmm... Aha! I found blue ink on my table and painted some streaks into my hair. _Perfect, now all I need is the perfect dress._ Scrounging through my closet, I finally found the perfect dress!

It was white, and at the top was black with short sleeves and a gold detail inbetween the chest and stomach area, so it basically looked just like my sisters' dresses.

I was so ready for the coronation!

Finally, it was time.

"Queen Elsa of Arendale. Princess Anna of Arendale, and Princess Alli of Arendale." The announcer said our names out loud. Me, being the youngest, was piped for this party!

I noticed all the different guests. Some from different kingdoms, and some I had seen in the village.

Elsa seemed nervous and kept looking down at her hands as if something were wrong. I slightly tilted my head in confusion.

The party started and we all gathered in the ballroom. We were all having a good time, and Anna seemed to be having a good time with Prince Hans. Everything was great. The weirdest part was when an old guy offered me a dance...

Everything changed.

Elsa seemed depressed. "The party is over. Close the gates." She said, walking to the door.

"What? Elsa no! No, wait!" Anna detached herself from Hans. She grabbed Elsa's glove and it came off.

I wondered if I should step into this and stop it. No, I would just make it worse...

"G-give me my glove!" Elsa stammered while trying to grab her glove back.

"Elsa please, please! I can't live like this anymore!"

"...Then leave."

Anna stood up straight, tears welled in her eyes as Elsa walked away.

"WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?"

"Enough, Anna!"

"No, why? Why do you shut me out? W-why do you shut the world out? WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF?" Anna raised her voice.

"I said, ENOUGH!" Elsa yelled and all of a sudden, ice shot out of her hands and frozen part of the ballroom. Her eyes widened.

"Sorcery. I know there was something dubious going on around here!" The old guy that danced with me said. I tried running to Elsa, but tripped over the ice an cut my hand. "Elsa..." Anna softly whispered. A small tear fell from my eye.

Thats when I knew what to do. I was going with Elsa, wherever she was going...

**Well, thats chapter one! My OC, Princess Alli, is going to try and go with Elsa. Guess what happened while I was writing this- a Frozen doll commercial came on for Anna and Elsa! Lol. Please no flames. I will continue once I get 5 reviews :) Feel free to review! Thanks!**


	2. Wait For Me

My Dear Snow Queen

I gasped. Running as fast as we could, Anna, Hans and I made our way to where she had escaped. I made my way onto the ice she had created while running across the lake, slipping a little.

Anna slipped and Hans caught her.

_Theres no going back._ I said to myself, and continued to run after her. "ALLI!" Anna shouted from the bottom of the staircase. I ignored her.

Finally, Elsa made it through ice- but into the town. Everyone gathered around her, and I tried my best to fight through the crowd.

"Please, just stay away!" She cried and grasped onto the water fountain's side. It turned to ice, and gasps were heard from the crowd.

Elsa made her way through the crowd and ran to a snowy hill. The town was snowing, as was all of Arendale. It was completely frozen.

I ran after her as she made her way up the hill. "Elsa!" I shouted, falling onto the snow.

She looked back at me, and knew that I wasn't trying to stop her...

I was going with her.

"Alli..." She sighed and stared at me. I looked back at her with sad eyes. "Fine."

I smiled and ran to her side. My arms were freezing, but I resisted complaining. "So, what are we going to do?" I asked. "All I know is that we have to escape the guards. Now let's go." We ran up the hill.

I stopped for a second and looked back the the town. Anna was on a horse, ready to come after us. "Yeah, let's go."

Time passed, and we were far away from the small town. We stopped for a second and I sat in the snow. "Elsa?" I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"What if they find us? What will they do to you?"

"I don't know. But Mother and Father always told me to protect you and Anna... but shes on her own now. She is old enough."

"Well, then we're going to need some guards to wherever we go. Like, if someone tries to break in and take you away." I smiled.

"Perfect! We'll live in an ice castle and we'll have a gigantic snowman as a guard. A vicious one." Elsa smirked.

We both laughed, and she put her arm around me. "Now, let's get going!"

"You know, we should make dresses that match the ice castle!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah! They'll be amazing." Elsa nodded.

I froze. _I hear footsteps..._ "Let's go!" I grabbed her hand and we bolted from the area. The footsteps kept getting closer, and closer. We both tripped over a snow covered rock (and a big one, might I add.) and rolled down the hill. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!" Elsa and I both cried as we fell down the hill.

The footsteps stopped and I pulled her into a nearby cave. "They were here. I see footsteps. But they end here..." I knew that voice. It was The Duke of Weselton, a.k.a, the old guy who asked me to dance at the party.

HE WAS AGAINST US!? WHAT DID WE EVER DO TO HIM!?

_Calm down, calm down. Don't freak out. You always do._ I took a deep breath and pressed my back against the cave wall.

"Keep looking boys. They could be anywhere."

_Boy, we are going to be in here for a long time._

**Heh... this is how I imagine the movie plot goes along. Thanksgiving weekend I'll be filling this story with chapters. Okie, 10 reviews for chapter 3! AllixHans will come in at the dungeon part. Sorry if the chapters are a little short, I try to make the ends cliffhangers. Next chapter Elsa and Alli sing- well, you know what song Elsa sings if you're really into the movie like me :D Until tomorrow, bai!**

**~ Elsa the Snow Queen**


	3. The Cold Never Bothered Us Anyways

My Dear Snow Queen

**Okay, so heres chapter 3! No one commented on chapter 2, but I just HAD to continue this! By the way, when the words are bold like this while they are singing, it means that Elsa and Alli are singing at the same time. And when they talk like **_this,_** then its only one of them singing. Here we go!**

We FINALLY got out, after a while, and Elsa and I were back to walking across the snowy land.

The wind was heavy, and now I was freezing. Before I could say anything, I heard Elsa start to sing.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_  
_Not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen_

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_  
_Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I've tried_

Elsa clutched her cape where it joined by neck.

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_  
_Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_  
_Well now they know_

She ripped her glove off and it flew off into the wind.

_Let it go, let it go_  
_I am one with the wind and sky_

I smiled as she made a bridge out of ice.

_Let it go, let it go_  
_You'll never see me cry_

_Here I stand and here I stay_  
_Let the storm rage on..._

She stopped. I walked up the bridge to her and started to sing.

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_  
_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

We both grabbed the tiaras off our heads, looked at them, and sang

**"I'm never going back, the past is in the past!"**

We threw the tiaras away. Then, magic happened. Elsa pulled at the back of her hair and a braid appeared. I did the same. My hair came out of the updo, looking straight and amazing.

**Let it go, Let it go**  
**And I'll rise like the break of dawn**

She lifted her hands, and our ballroom gowns turned into icy blue gowns, both long sleeved. Elsa started to make the ice castle, and it rose from the ground.

**Let it go, let it go**  
**That perfect girl is gone**

Our ice castle was done. We both walked out onto the balcony with our heads held high.

**Here I stand in the light of day**

We looked at each other, and finished off our song.

**Let the storm rage on!**

Elsa and I went downstairs, and as she was about to close the doors of our castle...

_The cold never bothered me anyway._

She turned around and the door slammed closed.

_My life just got a whole life better,_

I thought.

**Okay, 15 reviews for chapter 4! Next chapter Elsa and Alli will make Marshmallow. Bye!**


	4. The Guard

My Dear Snow Queen

**Okay, again, not enough reviews, I HAD to continue this! By the way, Guess what? On Sunday I went to see The Baggage Claim, and in the theater, THERE WAS A GIANT OLAF STATUE! xD I posed with it and took a picture :3 So, onto the story... enjoy!**

"Okay, now onto the guards." Elsa walked down a hall of our ice castle, to a back door.

"Why do we have a back door?" I asked.

"In case of emergencies."

We walked out the door. The wind was EXTREME. I wiped some blonde and blue hair out of my face.

"Let's try this..." Elsa looked at a pile of snow, coal, sticks, and a carrot. She rose her hand and a snowman was created. Might I say, a little one.

He was not guard material.

"Wow, what is this place?" He gasped. "Hi!" The tiny snowman waved at us.

Elsa was odviously confused. She meant to make a vicious guard not a friendly snowman.

I was the opposite.

"Oh my god, you are SOO cute!" I walked over to him and kneeled down. "What's your name, sweetie?" I asked.

"My name's Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" Olaf answered. I squealed and hugged him.

..Elsa rolled her eyes and sighed. "Can we keep him? Please, please, PLEASE!" I jumped up and down.

"..Fine."

"YAY!"

"What's your names?" Olaf asked.

"I'm Alli, and this is my sister, Elsa. She built you." I giggled.

"Nice to meet you!"

"Okay, Olaf. Let me show you around our castle." I took his stick hand and walked him to a room.

"You stay here." I left him in my room with the door open.

"Okay!" He sat on the bed and smiled.

I went to go see Elsa. "Okay, we're ready." She had found a bigger pile of snow, and started over again.

A giant snowman was created. He was huge. I'm not joking. "What should we name him?" I smirked at Elsa. "Marshmallow." She put her hands on her hips.

"Good name."

I went back to my room...

Olaf was gone.

Anna's POV-

I sat in the forest with my new found friend, Kristoff. We were wandering around, trying to find Elsa. I wanted to change directions, but before I could say anything-

"Hello? Is anyone there?" A voice called out.

It was a male voice.

Suddenly, a snowman came out of nowhere.

It walked up to me.

"Hi!" It smiled.

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed and kicked his head off. It landed in Kristoff's arms.

"I don't want it!"

"Here!"

"Just put it back with the body!"

I threw the head back onto the body.

"This didn't go well..."

I helped him get his head back on.

"There, now I'm perfect!" He said.

"Not yet..." I picked up his nose and shoved it into his face, but it went right through his head...

"AHH!"

"Oh, oh! I'm sorry!"

"Its so cute... its like a little ittie bittie unicorn- HEY, WAIT! WHOA!"

I shoved his nose back into his face.

"So, who are you?" I asked.

"Hi everyone, I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs!"

"...Olaf?"

He held his arms out and smiled.

"Thats right! Olaf!" I remembered him. Elsa and I made him as a regular snowman when we were kids.

"And you are?"

"Oh! I'm Anna."

"And who's the funky looking donkey over there?"

"That's Sven."

"Yeah, and who's the reindeer?" I realized that he was talking about Kristoff when he talked about the donkey...

"..Sven."

"Oh.. Oh! Make things easier for me."

"Olaf, did Elsa make you?"

"Yeah, and her sister Alli! Why?"

"Do you think you could lead us to her?"

"Yeah why?"

"How does this work?" Kristoff picked off Olaf's arm. "Ow!" The arm slapped him.

"Stop it, Sven! We're trying to focus here." Olaf took back his arm and put in on.

"Okay, but Olaf do you know where she is?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'll tell you why." Kristoff said. "We need Elsa to bring back summer."

"Oh, summer! I've always wanted to find out about the heat, and all things hot..."

"I guess you don't have much experience with heat." Kristoff said.

"Nope!"

**Alrighty, that was a loong chapter! Next chapter, Elsa and Alli will teach Marshmallow to guard. By the way: a shout out to one of my readers! Almost forgot!**

**Guest: Awesome idea! I'll probably use it in one of the future chapters!**

**Okie, 12 reviews for chapter 5! Until tomorrow, bye!**


	5. Guard School

My Dear Snow Queen

**Alright guys, guess what? I posted my first fandub for Frozen! Heres the link: watch?v=smc6Lj8ebGE&list=HL1384995867&feature=mh_lolz Dont judge me im young x3 Alright, heres chapter 5!**

I frowned and walked back to where Elsa was.

"Okay, now let's teach him to guard." She said, looking up at the giant Marshmallow.

"What do we use?"

"I'll create some ice people, and they'll slip on the ice so they'll move toward Marshmallow and he'll fight them. But first they will need ice weapons..."

"Wait! I've got a better idea!" I ran over to a big pile of snow, my icy blue dress flowing behind me. I an armful and ran back to Elsa.

"We should make living snowmen. They'll fight Marshmallow and we'll see how strong he is!"

"Good idea." She created 5 snowmen from they all had ice weapons. One had an ice spear, one had an ice bow and arrow, and the rest had ice swords. They charged at Marshmallow.

He growled and knocked them aside. Their snow weapons flew into Elsa's arms.

"Good, but we'll need more snowmen. More like an army." She looked at a mountain of snow and created an army of snowmen, about 50. They all charged at Marshmallow, climbing up him and shooting at him.

He smashed them with one foot.

"...We're good."

I giggled and we left Marshmallow to guard as night came.

"So these are our rooms... I love them!" I clasped my hands together as I looked at my room. It was made of ice, with a snow blanket, mattress, and pillow.

"It's like laying on a bed of snow!... Literally!" I squealed as I jumped onto my bed. Elsa smiled at me and shook her head.

"Before we hit the sack, we'll need night gowns..." I looked at her and gasped in delight.

She shot ice at me and my dress transformed into a night gown. It was the same icy blue color as my dress, but the long sleeves drooped. My blonde hair was put into a side braid, similar to hers, but mine still had the blue streaks in. And I was never taking them out.

I also had ice slippers. They were adorable with little puffs of snow on top. They were flats, just like my other shoes.

Her outfit changed into the same thing. "Good night." She left for her room.

"Night."

Time passed, and soon it was midnight. I snuck out of my room, and checked to see if Elsa was asleep. All clear.

I quietly stepped up the stairs, and onto the balcony. Looking up at the moon, which shone brightly, I saw figures coming towards the castle. There were many.

"Oh no." It was the guards from the castle. I saw them look up at me, and they pointed. They were miles away, but if they traveled by horse, they would get here faster. "Marshmallow." I yelled from the balcony.

The giant snowman looked up at me.

"Get in fighting position."

**Alright, there was chapter 5! Next chapter will include Anna's POV, and Alli will fight off some guards (Elsa will still be sleeping.) with Marshmallow. Until tomorrow, bye!**


	6. Get In Fighting Positions

My Dear Snow Queen

**Alright, guys! I hope you checked out my fandub! Heres chapter 6!**

I ran downstairs, grabbed an ice sword from a case, and got outside.

"There she is!" The guards shouted. "Its Princess Alli!" Another shouted.

They charged, and I hoisted the surprisingly heavy sword up. Some got through Marshmallow, and ran at me.

I swung my sword and whacked one in the back. He fell to the ground, unconcious.

"Careful, she's out of her mind!"

"Shut up!" I snapped.

"Princess, we're here to save you and Queen Elsa."

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" I charged at the guards, and bashed one in the face.

"She's dangerous!"

"Princess, we won't hurt you!"

I ignored their comments.

"GET OUT!"

"But-"

"I SAID GET OUT!" I screamed and slammed one of the guards in the face with my fist.

"GET HER!"

I gasped as they all charged at me. One tackled me to the ground, and the others ran into the castle.

"GET OFF ME! OFF! OFF!" I struggled, trying to get out of the guard's arms. Marshmallow growled at this, and picked him off of me. He threw the guard into the forest.

Wait! They were in the castle!

I ran in.

"QUEEN ELSA! COME OUT!" They yelled.

No response.

"I SAID, GET OUT!" I flipped out. Before I knew it, they were all frozen.

"Did I just..." My blood ran cold. I grabbed the frozen guards and threw them into the forest.

I ran to bed.

Anna's POV

We were halfway to the 'ice castle' as Olaf described it.

"Anyone here?" I looked around, my knee rested on the cliff.

Just then I noticed Kristoff wasn't behind me.

I slipped, and yelled "CATCH!"

Kristoff caught me. I giggled. He turned kind of red.

"So, well... Could you describe Elsa and Alli for me?" Kristoff said to me as we followed Olaf to the ice castle.

"Well, Elsa is my sister, but she's also my best friend. I've never met anyone like her. Though, lately she's been shutting me out..." I sighed.

"And Alli?"

"Alli is the sweetest 15 year old you could ever meet. She looks a lot like Elsa, and they are actually more close then Elsa and I." I smiled a bit as I said that.

Silence.

I broke the silence. "So... Olaf are we getting close?"

"I'm pretty sure we are."

Suddenly, I tripped and landed, once again, in Kristoff's arms.

Very close to his face.

"Ehm... um... heh... Oh... I'm, uh, sorry..."

"Heh..."

**Well, there's chapter 6. Next chapter, Elsa will show Alli something their parents wanted her to have when she got to the right age. Until tomorrow, bye!**


	7. Powers Revealed

My Dear Snow Queen

**No comments on chapter 6, but again, I just had to continue! This chapter is a shocker, so get your popcorn ready! Heres chapter 7!**

"Alli...?" Elsa walked out from her room to mine.

"Yes?"

"I know what happened." She looked like she was upset.

"Oh.."

"I didn't freeze them."

"You mean, I did?" My eyes widened.

"Well- um, I need to tell you something." Elsa sighed.

"What is it?"

"Come with me..." We went to the staircase.

She sat me down.

"You...also...have..ice powers.." Elsa choked out.

"WHAT!?"

"Please, Alli! Calm down... I need to show you something.."

"But how did I get these powers?" My heart was beating so fast it almost jumped out of my chest.

"When you were little, I was always with you. Everywhere you went."

"Yes, and?"

"One day, the day after I almost killed Anna accidentally with my powers, I froze you by accident."

I gasped.

"You didn't freeze, though. You were 4, so you didn't really what had happened. I saw a tiny snowflake appear and fade near your heart, and I knew you had my powers now too."

"Alli, you are a Snow Princess. You have powers."

"Then why didn't I need gloves? Why didn't my powers ever reveal themselves?" I questioned.

"Your powers are different from mine. Yours waited for a time to reveal themselves when you needed them most."

She left for her room and came back with something behind her back.

"I need to show you something."

Tears welled in my eyes. It was our parent's charm bracelet that they gave to me when I was a child, but one day a robber broke in and stole it.

"Before our parents died, they wanted me to give you this." Elsa handed it to me.

I started to cry as I handled the bracelet. All I could remember was their death.

"Mother? Father?" I ran under the flaming boards, trying to grab my parents.

We had been in the wrong building at the wrong time. The village was burning down because of a campfire gone wrong.

"Alli, save yourself!" My father yelled from across the room.

My mother tried to run to me but she tripped over a flaming board.

"Heather!" My father yelled.

"Let's go!" Elsa grabbed me and ran out of the building.

The flashback ended.

Elsa hugged me as tears rolled down my cheek.

But before we knew it, there was a knock at the door.

**Alright, theres chapter 7! Next chapter Alli and Elsa have a visitor... wonder who it is? Until tomorrow, bye!**


	8. An Unexpected Visitor

My Dear Snow Queen

**Okay, no one is reviewing this story.. what happened to my reviewers? :3 Okay, onto chapter 8!**

"Go.. go!" Elsa ran to the back door and got out.

I ran to the door.

Oh my god...

"H-Hans?" I nearly stopped breathing.

"Alli! Alli your okay!" He seemed so happy to see me, and hugged me.

"B-but... how.. how did you find me?"

"Alli... I love you."

I gasped.

"But you and Anna... you wanted to get engaged and..." Hans cut me off.

"I don't like her like I like you."

"What?"

Before I could protest, he pressed his lips against mine.

It was perfect.

He ran his fingers through my braid. I pushed him away.

"No, Hans. This isn't right."

"What? But Alli... I love you..."

"I'm sorry Hans. But I'm not who you think i am."

He gasped.

"Huh?"

"I'm a Snow Princess..."

As I said that, tears starting forming in my eyes and little ice crystals appeared, coming out of my fingers and onto Hans' shoulder.

He backed away in shock.

"You.. you're just like her.." Hans muttered under his breath.

"What?" The tears rolled down my cheek.

"You're just like her! You're a monster!"

I covered my mouth and started to cry as the hurtful words came out of his mouth.

"Oh- I'm sorry.. I didn't mean that..."

My sadness turned to anger.

I growled at him and ice flew out of my hands, nearly hitting him.

"I'm a monster, huh? I'M A MONSTER? IS THAT HOW YOU SEE ME?"

"Alli- I didn't mean it.. I swear-" I cut Hans off.

"GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I FREEZE YOU LIKE THE OTHERS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Uh oh... Elsa probably heard that...

Hans walked away, tears formed in his eyes.

He had a sad expression, but in his heart anger was building up.

I knew he wanted me- he didn't love me- he was going to capture me if I went with him. Then he would bring me to the village to be tortured.

Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe he DOES love me... But I don't know...

"Alli...who was that?"

"Hans."

She gasped.

"I need to tell you a story."

**Hehe, I fibbed. AllixHans came in on this chapter, but he got REJECTED. AllixHans will come back in the dungeon part. Next chapter Elsa will tell Alli a story about Hans, and why she doesn't like him. Btw, heres my youtube channel if you want to see some Frozen fandubs I made: user/kiraiscute1180XD**

**And now, we have the countdown to Frozen :O**

**Erm... today is Monday.. and it comes out on Thursday.. so...**

**3 DAYS! **

**Until tomorrow, bai!**


	9. I Can't Lose You

My Dear Snow Queen

**Okie, I finally got some reviews so yay :3 But heres a little something:**

**Guest: Okay, so I got the date wrong. I'm sorry. But DO NOT ever call me sweetie. I do not like being called that by people I don't know. Its highly offensive to me. I'm sorry I got mad but when people offend me I get mad.**

**Okie, now onto chapter 9.**

"I'm going to tell you a story about Hans."

"Okay..."

I was still hyperventilating from seeing someone at our castle. What if he is in contact with Anna? What if she is coming next? Ugh...

What if Hans comes back with guards?

_Just shut up and listen!_ I yelled at myself in my mind.

"Well, I'm proud of you for not going with him. I know Hans. He isn't who you think he is."

"He..isn't?"

"No. He is evil. Pure evil."

I stopped hyperventilating and looked at her, my mouth gaped wide open.

"He would have kidnapped you and taken you to the guards. They would've trapped you in a dungeon or something..." Elsa paused after that sentence. She looked at me.

"I can't lose you."

She started to cry a bit, and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Elsa, I am always going to be your sister. I am always going to be here for you."

"And that is a promise."

After that moment, we headed back to bed with what of the night was left. Actually it was about 2:00 in the morning.

In the morning I unravelled my braid and brushed it with a comb made of ice- and it was actually very useful.

All I could do was hum that little song we sang together. I remember mother would sing it to me before I went to bed.

_"Let it go, let it go, I am one with the wind and sky, let it go, let it go, he'll never see me cry." Mother tucked me in. "Good night, my sweet angel." She kissed me on the head._

I came back to reality. "Elsa?"

"Ehm... Elsa?"

Where was Elsa?

I opened the doors to the castle and looked out.

"BOO!"

"AHH!"

Elsa appeared behind me.

Shoot, she loved doing that to me.

"Very funny."

Elsa was dying of laughter.

"I got you so good!"

I turned a bit red for screaming like a little girl.

Elsa walked outside and noticed something..

Hans.

He was coming back.

He was unarmed and alone, but he was coming back.

I grabbed an ice sword.

"No, let me handle this." She walked out to face Hans.

"Please Elsa, be careful..." I started to feel nervous.

"I will."

She walked down the stairs towards him. Hans stopped and got off his horse.

"Elsa, hello." I didn't need to get closer. I could hear that little backstabber from a mile away.

"What are you doing here?" Elsa glared at him.

"Listen. The guards are after you and your sister and they sent me to come get you."

"No. Come any closer and my guard will attack you." She pointed to Marshmallow.

"I'm not trying to hurt you. Just come with me and-" He was cut off..

BY ME.

"I know what you want! You want me, eh? Well, I'll tell you what."

...

" ' .me." I smirked.

"Alli what are you doing?" Elsa seemed ticked off.

I brought out my sword. _Oh yeah, I feel alive. _That was all I could think.

"GET OUT OF HERE! AND DON'T COME BACK!" I screamed. He got on his horse and rode away.

"Alright, now that that is over..."

"Let's go inside."

We walked to the door.

But we didn't know that we were being constantly watched..

**Okay, basically this stuff is to hold up the story until Saturday when I see Frozen. xD Alright guys heres the thing- this story is going to be 20-25 chapters and have a sequel hehe :D Next chapter guards will attack the castle. Until tomorrow, bai! :D**

**BTW FROZEN COMES OUT TOMORROW :D**

**I THINK.**

**BAI :D**


End file.
